As network demands have increased, the management of devices connected in a network has grown more complex. For example, managing devices on an Ethernet network can be a complex and time consuming task. A network using dynamic allocation of internet protocol (“IP”) addresses for devices may result in difficulties in discovering, identifying, and managing those devices because of the changes to the address. In addition, manual tracking and management of IP addresses assigned to certain devices with static IP addresses may be difficult to coordinate with devices using a dynamic address pool.
Devices may be configured to use the Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (“DHCP”) to receive an IP address when connected to a network, but monitoring of the devices may require reading the assigned address on a local display and manually recording the address. Reassignment of IP addresses or an expiration of an existing IP address may result in a loss of communications with the device until the device's new IP address is obtained. It may be beneficial to improve the monitoring and discovery of devices in a network.